


Highly Inappropriate

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Kissing, Mild Smut, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Emma get frisky in the office, and in walks Harriet...It's too bad Alex and Emma hadn't told her about their relationship yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highly Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, so it's pretty canon divergent, but I found it yesterday and I just had to upload it. Harriet might be slightly OOC. Also, it's technically AU, but it's not really.

       "Emma, we're at work!" Alex scolded when Emma let her hand fall just a little too far up his leg for comfort. There was a time and a place for sex and the office was not that. Alex was far too professional. They'd both agreed. No fooling around at work. It was highly inappropriate. Besides, they hadn't told Harriet about their relationship yet. 

      "C'mon, Alex! It's Friday night! Who's around? Literally no one except for Mr. Workaholic Knightley because he 'just had to finish one last thing'" Emma mocked Alex' with a low tone and pouted, slowly moving her hand further up his leg. Alex swallowed hard. _Focus on your spreadsheet, Knightley,_ he thought desperately. 

     "Harriet!" Alex practically screeched--and then after taking a breath, "Harriet could walk in at any moment." Emma rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. The scent of her perfume--and really just of her--was intoxicating, and suddenly Alex's mind couldn't be farther from his spreadsheet.

     "We can lock the door." Emma whispered, her breath hot on his neck and face. She closed the gap between her mouth and his neck, kissing and sucking the spot she knew drove him wild.

      "Emma..." He tried to protest, but it came out as a low moan instead. Knightley had lost every sense of propriety at that point. Like he always said, Emma Woodhouse could be incredibly persuasive. Things progressed from there, and the open door was completely forgotten. Emma unbuttoned his shirt as slowly has possible, but Alex didn't have the patience. He pulled her cotton scoop neck top off in one swift motion. She finally pushed his shirt over his shoulders, as he was going for her bra, when they heard the clicking of heels coming down the hall. Or, rather, Alex did, and he dropped his hands. Emma was too involved in her business to notice until Harriet crossed the threshold of Alex's office, with a binder under her arm, and her iPhone in hand.

      "I'm going to head out now, Emma. Is there anyth..." Harriet trailed off when she looked up from her phone. She bit her lip and tried not to laugh, "Am I interrupting something?"

      Alex opened his mouth to explain, but Emma was faster, "I'm so sorry, Harriet! I should've told you that Alex and I were dating, but I, I knew how much you liked him and I knew how much it would hurt you and I just couldn't find the right time." Alex nodded along as the words poured out of Emma. Alex was relieved that Harriet didn't seem too broken up over it, although Emma was too busy apologizing to notice Harriet's expression.

    "Well, it's about time." Harriet said when Emma's speech lost steam.

     "What?!" Emma and Alex exclaimed at the same time.

     "I've been watching you two pine of each other for months." Harriet said cavalierly.

     "I thought you said Harriet had a crush on me," Alex said  smugly, pushing his shirt back over his shoulders.

     "I know! I know!" Emma snapped. Harriet chuckled.

      "I'm sorry, I lied to you, Emma. I wanted you to see your feelings for Alex, and jealousy usually works." Neither Emma nor Alex could say anything in response to that, so Harriet continued, "It's depressing to see two people so suited for each other deny their feelings." Harriet shrugged. Emma gaped.

      "Oh my God! Is that what I sound like?!" Alex smirked, but didn't answer.

      "I'm going to go now. See you on Monday!" Harriet chirped, skipping out of the room. Emma and Alex nodded, and silently watched her leave. The mood was sufficiently killed, and as Alex finished buttoning his shirt, Emma swiveled around to pick hers up off the floor under her chair. There was a silence, until Alex spoke.

      "So, does that make Harriet's record 1/1?"

 

 


End file.
